


Alimentary, My Dear Kent - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/11312">Alimentary, My Dear Kent</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alimentary, My Dear Kent - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to jakrar for her beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine, all mine.

**Imported from SSA Archive**

**Most recent version is located at:[Alimentary, My Dear Kent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11312)**


End file.
